Act 12.2: Disguised Princess
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Disguised Princess Description "How is it? My fashion sense..." Dialogue Cindy: I don't think we'll be able to get very far like this. Cindy: Ley! Please disguise yourself to hide your horn. Ley: No way. The weather is warm and it's too cumbersome. I'd rather not. Lire: With the city being so large and filled with troops, it will be difficult to continuously fight our way through... Lire: If you help us, it will make things much easier for everyone. Ley: Well, since you asked nicely, I guess it can't be helped. Ronan: Also, Mari... Ronan: How about you disguise yourself too? Ronan: Even though the citizens may not know your face... Ronan: You never know... Mari: I understand. I will disguise myself. ---- Mari: Will this much be okay? Ronan: That should be enough. With that, you shouldn't be very eye-catching... Cindy: But on the opposite end... Ley: Hehe. That type of shabby quality material is not good enough for my body. Ley: What do you think? My fashion sense is... Kyle: Didn't you say earlier that the weather was too warm? Kyle: But you have all that fur... Ley: As expected, those of humble birth just don't understand fashion. Ley: A real fashionista does not worry about seasons! Ronan: That much should be fine. Ronan: Now then, let us depart. Kounat Elite Sentinel: We mobilized because we heard that a demon appeared, but... Kounat Elite Sentinel: Have you seen a demon? Ronan: Hm, I don't think we have. Kounat Elite Sentinel: Is that right? Well, I guess it's fine since we don't have to fight... Lire: Thankfully, it seems they have not been able to see through the disguises. Lire: Let us keep going then. ---- Ronan: There are strange lifeforms here too... Kyle: What's wrong with this place? ---- Kyle: There are citizens over there! Ronan: Let us go save them, quickly! ---- Ronan: Are you okay? Kounat Citizen 1: Yes, somehow... Kounat Citizen 2: This type of thing is pretty common these days... Lire: Are you saying it is common for strange lifeforms to appear in the city? Kounat Citizen 1: Are you people from a different city? Kounat Citizen 1: They've been appearing occasionally since the demonic virus issue. Kounat Citizen 1: Despite that, the King and the minster person haven't done a single thing... Kounat Citizen 2: Even the highlander forces disappeared after fighting with the ancient demon. Kounat Citizen 2: Now our only hope is General Kanavan. Mari: The highlander forces disappeared... Kyle: So uh, what's a highlander? Kounat Citizen 1: Huh? I can't believe there are people in Kounat that still don't know about the highlanders. Kounat Citizen 1: With their immortal bodies, they are the strongest battle force in Kounat. Ronan: Haha... It is because we came from deep within the countryside... Mari: How long has it been since the highlander forces disappeared? Kounat Citizen 1: We aren't too sure about that... Kounat Citizen 2: Maybe about ten days? Mari: Please... run away... Kounat Citizen 1: Excuse me? What are you saying...? Mari: In a few days, all the people here will die. Kounat Citizen 1: Even if you're going to curse someone, don't you think there's a limit? Kounat Citizen 2: Though we are thankful that you helped us, we don't believe in that fake prophecy stuff. Lire: Mari. What do you mean everyone will die? Mari: 13 days had passed after the disappearance of the highlanders... Mari: And due to a great explosion, Kounat Kingdom collapsed. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story